Since the discovery of electricity and the myriad number of inventions thereof that followed, the ability to record sound have captivated and fascinated people. From early days of using analog recording mediums to the invention of digital recordings, the application of recording sound has multiplied. Today, in the age of Internet and mobile phones, one use of digital recording is to digitize sound for the purpose of transmitting the digitized sound. Often, mobile devices and computers are used to record sounds. In many instances, the recording quality is inadequate due to noises and interferences.